ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Dimensions: Crisis of Infinite Earths
Dimensions: Crisis of Infinite Earths 'is an upcoming crossover fighting game from the creators of ''Mortal Kombat. It is a crossover between Scooby-Doo, Marvel, DC, Total Drama, Transformers, Doctor Who, Ghostbusters, The Simpsons, Adventure Time ''and Star Wars. '' Premise Galactus and Darkseid have teamed up to conquer and consume many worlds, these worlds soon collide and characters are pulled into dimensions unlike their own, soon they must eventually unite to stop the villains. Gameplay Dimensions: Crisis of Infinite Earths is a fighting game in which players control characters with different fighting styles and special attacks, engaging in one-on-one combat to deplete their opponent's life gauge. The game features 2.5D graphics; movement is restricted to a two-dimensional plane, while the characters and backgrounds are rendered in a three-dimensional fashion. Unlike the traditional fighting game design involving multiple rounds with regenerative life bars, the game uses a scheme similar to Injustice: Gods Among Us. Each match consists of a single round with each player bearing two life bars. The game utilizes a four-button control layout of light, medium, and heavy attacks, alongside a "character trait" button, which activates a unique ability or attack designed to showcase each character. For instance Batman's character trait summons a swarm of robotic bats. The stages, based on various locations from the Dimensions, such as the Batcave, the TARDIS, and Springfield, feature interactive environments and multiple areas. If an opponent is hit with a heavy attack near a corner of the arena, it launches them, triggering a transition animation and taking the fight to a new section of the stage. Each section also contains objects that characters can interact with differently depending on their class. Characters fall into two classes: "power characters", who rely on brute strength and innate abilities, and "gadget characters", who use weapons, items, and other external mechanisms to win. For example, a gadget character like Batman can attach a bomb to a car to cause an explosion. Players have the option to turn off interactive elements and stage transitions. As characters perform special moves, block oncoming attacks, or get hit by the opponent, their "super meters" will gradually fill. Portions of the super meter can be used to execute enhanced special moves or counter enemy moves. With a full meter, players can unleash their strongest special attack. Players may also expend their meter to interrupt a combo and enter a wager battle, dubbed the "clash system", which combines individualized cutscene cinematics with the process of betting meter. A clash may be triggered by a player only after they have lost their first life bar. During the sequence, both players commit portions of their meter in secret, with the highest bidder winning the clash. The story mode is split into several chapters. As the narrative plays out, the player swaps between different characters. Minigames are also incorporated into the story. The outcome of minigames can impact an upcoming battle, such as giving the player a health advantage over the CPU opponent. Additional game features include Battle Mode, Versus Mode, Training Mode. Playing through any of the game modes, including online matches with optional goal objectives, will net the player experience points that may be used to unlock alternate costumes, music, concept art, and other rewards. Playable Characters DC Comics *Batman (Kevin Conroy) *The Joker (Mark Hamill) *Catwoman (Grey Griffin) *Harley Quinn (Tara Strong) *Superman (George Newbern) *Wonder Woman (Susan Heisberg) *Green Lantern (Adam Baldwin) *The Flash (Neal McDonough) Marvel Comics *Spider-Man (Josh Keaton) *Iron Man (Eric Loomis) *Captain America (Brian Bloom) *Thor (Rick D Wasserman) *Hawkeye (Troy Baker) *Black Widow (Laura Bailey) *Hulk (Fred Tatasciore) *Deadpool (Nolan North) Scooby-Doo! *Scooby-Doo (Frank Welker) *Shaggy Rogers (Matthew Lillard) *Fred Jones (Frank Welker) *Daphne Blake (Grey Griffin) *Velma Dinkley (Mindy Cohn) Doctor Who *The Doctor (Peter Capaldi) **Tenth Doctor (David Tennant) (Archive Audio) *Cyberman (Nicolas Briggs) *Strax (Dan Starkey) *River Song (Alex Kingston) Transformers *Optimus Prime (Peter Cullen) *Megatron (David Kaye) *Bumblebee (Dan Gilvezan) *Starscream (Scott Whyte) *Grimlock (Gregg Berger) Star Wars *Luke Skywalker (Mark Hamill) *Han Solo (John Armstrong) *Princess Leia (Misty Lee) *Darth Vader (Matt Sloan) *Yoda (Frank Oz) *Obi Wan Kenobi (James Arnold Taylor) Ghostbusters *Dr Peter Venkman (Bill Murray) *Dr Ray Stantz (Dan Aykroyd) *Dr Egon Spengler (Harold Ramis) (Archive Audio) *Winston Zeddemore (Ernie Hudson) *Slimer (Troy Baker) The Simpsons *Homer (Dan Castellaneta) *Bart (Nancy Cartwright) *Marge (Juile Kraver) *Lisa (Yeardley Smith) *Krusty (Dan Castellaneta) Adventure Time *Finn (Jeremy Shada) *Jake (John DiMaggio) *Marceline (Olivia Olson) *Princess Bubblegum (Hynden Walch) *Flame Princess (Jessica DiCicco) *Ice King (Tom Kenny) Total Drama *Chris McLean (Christian Potenza) *Chef Hatchet (Cle Bennet) *Mike (Cory Doran) *Zoey (Barbara Mamabolo) *Duncan (Drew Nelson) *Owen (Scott McCord) DLC Characters *Nathan Drake (Nolan North) *Ezio Auditore Da Firenze (Roger Craig Smith) *Rocket and Groot (Greg Ellis and Kevin Michael Richardson) *Scorpion (Patrick Seitz/Ed Boon) Chapters Chapter 1: DC Comics Chapter 2: Marvel Comics Chapter 3: Scooby-Doo! Chapter 4: Total Drama Chapter 5: Star Wars Chapter 6: Transformers Chapter 7: The Simpsons Chapter 8: Doctor Who Chapter 9: Adventure Time Chapter 10: Ghostbusters Chapter 11: The Merging of the Dimensions Chapter 12: The Final Frontier Downloadable Content *'DLC Character and Story Pack ' **'''Nathan Drake Story Pack **'Ezio Auditore Story Pack ' **'Rocket and Groot Story Pack ' **'Scorpion Story Pack' *'Multiple Mike Skin Pack' *'New 52 Skin Pack ' *'Tenth Doctor Skin Pack ' *'Mysterious Disguises Skin Pack ' *'Arkham Knight Skin Pack ' *'MCU Skin Pack ' *'Marvel NOW! Skin Pack ' *'Symbiote Mode ' *'Movie Transformers Skin Pack ' *'Same Hero, New Identity Skin Pack ' Some Quotes Category:Crossover Video games Category:Fighting Games Category:Scooby Doo Category:Doctor Who Category:Total Drama Category:Ghostbusters Category:Adventure Time Category:Transformers Category:Marvel Comics Category:DC Comics Category:The Simpsons Category:Star Wars